Poor oral health is thought to contribute to a person's declining general health. For instance, the U.S. Surgeon General has reported findings of possible associations between poor oral health and diabetes, heart and lung diseases, strokes, low birth weight and premature births. Surgeon General's Report on Oral Health, May 2000. Accordingly, there is a need for compositions and related methods or systems of oral health care.
A major focus of correcting poor oral health has heretofore been oral hygiene and compositions and related methods have long been known and used for this purpose. Typically, such compositions are usually applied in some manner to the soft and hard tissues of an oral cavity and suitably contain active ingredients for cleaning and whitening teeth, medicinally treating ailments in the oral cavity soft tissue (e.g., gums), and killing disease or halitosis causing bacteria or fungi occupying the oral cavity. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 0,030,834 (issued Dec. 4, 1860) (col. 2: 1-17 disclosing a fungicidal composition for cleaning and whitening teeth, preventing tooth decay, toothache pain relief, gum treatments, and bad-breath removal); U.S. Pat. No. 0,050,110 (issued Nov. 26, 1865) (col. 1: 9-15 disclosing a scented composition for cleaning teeth and preventing tooth decay); U.S. Pat. No. 0,069,393 (issued Oct. 1, 1867), U.S. Pat. No. 0,085,166 (issued Dec. 22, 1868), U.S. Pat. No. 0,111,821 (issued Feb. 14, 1871), U.S. Pat. No. 0,196,275 (issued Oct. 16, 1877), U.S. Pat. No. 0,284,751 (issued Sep. 11, 1883), U.S. Pat. No. 1,467,455 (issued Sep. 11, 1923), U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,523 (issued Feb. 24, 1925), U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,788 (issued Oct. 4, 1983), U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,680 (issued May 8, 1979), U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,680 (issued Dec. 1, 1981), U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,050 (issued Aug. 17, 1999) (disclosing compositions for cleaning components of the oral cavity); U.S. Pat. No. 0,108,845 (issued Nov. 1, 1870) (col. 1: 1-9 disclosing a composition “for cleansing and preserving teeth, healing diseased gums, tightening loose teeth, preventing toothache, removing canker, and restoring vitiated breath and taste”); U.S. Pat. No. 0,118,813 (Sep. 12, 1871)(col. 1:9-11 disclosing an antiseptic composition for preserving and beautifying teeth); U.S. Pat. No. 0,129,469 (issued Jul. 16, 1872)(col. 2:13-15 disclosing a composition for “cleaning teeth, purifying the mouth, and sweetening the breath”); U.S. Pat. No. 0,137,542 (issued Apr. 8, 1873) and U.S. Pat. No. 0,428,033 (issued May 13, 1890) (disclosing a mouthwash for freshening breath and treating bleeding or swollen gums); U.S. Pat. No. 1,073,725 (Sep. 23, 1913) (col. 1:8-14 disclosing a composition for strengthening the gums, cleansing the teeth and purifying the breath); U.S. Pat. No. 1,523,840 (issued Jan. 20, 1925) (col. 1:12-19 disclosing a composition “which not only cleans and polishes the teeth, but absorbs impurities, massages the gums, stimulating the soft tissues and increasing the blood supply, and finally has a pleasing and appropriate flavor); U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,523 (issued Feb. 24, 1925); U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,638 (issued Sep. 1, 1925) (disclosing a composition for treating oral diseases); U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,160 (issued Oct. 20, 1925) (col. 1:8-12 disclosing a composition that will clean, stimulate and invigorate the soft tissues composing the oral cavity); U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,403 (issued Jul. 4, 1933); U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,060 (issued Dec. 14, 1954) (disclosing a composition for the treatment of inflamed gums (i.e., gingivitis)); U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,985 (issued Oct. 11, 1960) (disclosing a composition for strengthening the gums); and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,506 (issued Mar. 10, 1964) (col. 1:17-31 disclosing compositions featuring “tartar removing agent, antienzyme, and sanitizer”); U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,632 (issued Jan. 16, 1964) (disclosing compositions for treating and curing wounds and gum disease); U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,365 (issued Jun. 16, 1992), U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,564 (issued Dec. 15, 1992), U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,332 (issued Jan. 12, 1999) (disclosing teeth whitening); U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,478 (issued May 11, 1976); U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,323 (issued Dec. 30, 1980) (disclosing plaque inhibiting compositions); U.S. Pub. Pat. App. No. US20080031831 (published Feb. 2, 2008) (disclosing an anti-calculus composition comprised of an antiseptic and anti-inflammatory); US20050201953 (published Aug. 15, 2005) (disclosing bacteria killing compositions for freshening breath and disease prevention). However, correcting poor oral health and oral illness requires, among other things and in addition to oral hygiene, the systematic removal of toxic loads provided to the oral cavity, delivery of nutrients to the oral cavity, and rejuvenation of the oral cavity. For this reason, known oral hygiene compositions and related methods fall short of adequately addressing the need for compositions and related methods or systems of oral health care.
Removal of toxic loads is critical in terms of oral health and oral wellness because toxins (e.g., such as Propylene Glycol, Sodium Lauryl Sulfate, Polyethylene, and the like) have been linked to various bodily ailments (e.g., joint pain, skin irritations, hair loss, depression, diarrhea, mouth sores, and cold like symptoms). In an effort to remove toxic loads provided to the oral cavity, known oral hygiene compositions have been comprised of non-toxic ingredients. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 0,030,834 (disclosing a composition that does not contain “poisonous ingredients . . . so that it can be used with perfect safety and without danger.”). However, merely omitting toxic ingredients from dentifrice compositions does not address the need for active removal of toxic loads from the oral cavity. Others have proposed composing dentifrices of natural ingredients including a fraction containing anti-oxidant rich plant extracts. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,779 (issued Aug. 1, 2006). However, even while possessing anti-oxidants, known compositions have failed to provide nutrients to the oral cavity. For these reasons, a need still exists for compositions and related methods or systems of oral health care.
Oral nutrition is also important for oral health and oral wellness. Nutrients have previously been provided to the oral cavity via the use of an oral hygiene composition including a nutrient rich fraction wherein nutrients therefrom are absorbed by the soft-tissue components of the inner oral cavity. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,403 (issued Jul. 4, 1933)(col. 1:37-2:56 (disclosing the addition of citrus plant pieces to a dentifrice composition so that Vitamin A, B, and C can be absorbed through the gums while the user is brushing his/her teeth); see also U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,137 (issued Mar. 27, 2001) (disclosing a dentifrice with an active component having Vitamin C in an amount of 10 and 25 weight percent) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,434 (issued Mar. 15, 1994) (disclosing use of aloe vera and chlorophyll in an oral hygiene composition to stimulate tissue cell growth). Although absorption of nutrients through the soft-tissues of the oral cavity is suitable for nutrient delivery in terms of oral health care, the known compositions employing such a delivery mechanism can be improved in terms of the types and concentrations of nutrient rich ingredients within a composition and methods or systems of for delivering the composition. More specifically, the recited patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,916,403, 6,207,137 and, 5,294,434) disclose absorption of nutrients from citrus fruit, aloe vera or vitamin powder composing pastes/gels that are contacted to the gums while brushing teeth, yet: other types of ingredients may be more nutrient rich while simultaneously possessing better oral hygiene characteristics; and, other compositions and modes of soft-tissue contact may be more conducive to nutrient absorption. Additionally, the known compositions disclosing nutrient absorption do not feature active removal of toxic loads provided to the oral cavity. For these reason, a need still exists for compositions and related methods or systems of health and oral care.
In addition to the above identified inadequacies of known oral hygiene compositions, known methods and systems for the application of compositions to the oral cavity are also inadequate in terms of treating and preventing poor oral health. Once again, known methods and systems for the application of compositions to the oral cavity focus on promoting oral hygiene or other issues instead of treating poor oral health. See U.S. Pat. Ser. No. U.S. Pat. No. 0,030,834 (disclosing every day application of a oral hygiene cream), U.S. Pat. No. 0,069,393 (disclosing a lozenge for oral hygiene), U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,297 (issued Mar. 24, 1992) (disclosing an apparatus for placing desensitizer on a tooth), U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,187 (issued Mar. 18, 1997) (disclosing an portable apparatus for placing teeth whitener on a tooth), U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,712 (issued May 17, 1977) (disclosing a portable breath spray), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,185 (issued Dec. 18, 2007) (disclosing a portable toothbrush with self contained toothpaste); see also U.S. Pub Pat. App. Nos. 20050158252 (published Jul. 21, 2005) (disclosing an oral hygiene solution that is administered in drinking water), 20070292372 (published Dec. 20, 2007) and 20070292367 (published Dec. 20, 2007) (disclosing a method for regular application of oral compositions), and 20090202452 (published Aug. 13, 2009) (disclosing daily and monthly applications of different types of oral hygiene compositions). The known oral hygiene compositions fail to account for harmful bacteria growing in the oral cavity twenty-four hours a day, toxic loads being periodically provided to the oral cavity throughout the day, and multiple daily doses of nutrients being preferable for rebuilding healthy oral cavity cells and immune system support. Also, many of the available compositions and related methods have been expensive and can only be acquired and practiced at a dentist's office. For these reasons, there is a need for compositions and related methods/systems that provide all-day oral health care and that are readily available to the general public.
Known dentifrice compositions and oral medications have not yet been entirely satisfactory for treating poor oral health, particularly in circumstances where oral tissue has become extremely sensitive. For instance, oral diseases or conditions such as dry mouth (Xerostomia) or thrush (candidiasis oral), which are frequently associated with the use of prescription and over-the-counter drugs (There are over 400 prescription and over the counter drugs that cause dry mouth symptoms (e.g., Xerostomia is common due to radiation or chemotherapy treatments)), often result in oral tissue that is too sensitive for topical treatment by effective dentifrice or medicated treatments (extreme cases of thrush sometimes result in oral tissue that is so sensitive that the infected person would rather starve or dehydrate than contact the oral cavity with food or water). Accordingly, a need exists for natural compositions and related methods/systems for treating sensitive oral tissue.
Yet still, known dentifrice compositions and oral medications have not been entirely satisfactory in circumstances where subgingival oral health is poor. For example, periodontal (gum) disease has, in the past, been treated by scaling and root planing (e.g., scraping the disease causing bacteria from between the teeth and gums of the patient) plus application of medications such as chlorhexidine and Arestin® Minocycline HC1 (Arestin® is a powder-like antibiotic substance that is deposited between the teeth and gums after scaling and planing). Arestin® has not been entirely satisfactory for treating subgingival oral health because, among other things: use of Arestin®, a tetracycline class drug, may cause permanent discoloration of the teeth and gums, and therefore, should not be used in children or in pregnant or nursing women; hypersensitivity reactions (e.g., anaphaylaxis, angioneurotic edema, urticaria, rash, swelling of the face, pruritus, headache, infection, flu syndrome, and pain have been reported with use of Arestin®); minocycline may cause upset stomach, diarrhea, dizziness, unsteadiness, drowsiness, mouth sores, and vomiting; Arestin® is not a naturally-occurring antibiotic, but is rather synthesized semi-synthetically from natural tetracycline antibiotics and comprised of potentially toxic ingredients; and, as an antibiotic, it does not promote growth and healing of damaged oral tissue. The effects of Chlorhexidine gluconate on periodontitis have not been entirely determined. However, it is thought that Chorhexidine is not entirely satisfactory for treating oral health because: an increase in supragingival calculus has been noted in clinical testing; Chlorhexidine's effectiveness and safety have not been established in children under the age of 18; Chlorhexidine gluconate often causes staining of oral surfaces, including tooth surfaces, restorations, and the dorsum on the tongue; chlorhexidine may cause alterations in taste perception, which in some instances result in permanent taste alteration; chlorhexidine may have the side effects of burning sensations of the oral soft tissues, soreness and dryness of the oral tissues, and desquamative lesions and ulcerations of the gingival mucosa; and, Chlorhexidine has a strong and unpleasant taste. Thus, there remains a need for natural compositions and related methods/systems for treating subgingival oral health conditions in patients of all ages and stages of overall health and wellness.